


Conversations in the night.

by ravensilverwing



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensilverwing/pseuds/ravensilverwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando is tired and scared of starting something with Sean. Scared of ruining the movie, their friendship, of getting hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations in the night.

"Legolas?"  
Wide eyes, tired eyes.  
"Hey Sean."  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah m'fine. Just a long day, you know."  
A frown.  
"Are you sure? You were a little…"  
He finally frowns.  
"You called me…"  
"You didn't answer to Orlando."  
Wide eyed.  
"Oh."  
"Yeah." Concern. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
"I'm fine, just filming you know, long day."  
"But you have some down time now yeah?"  
Nodding.  
"Yeah, a few days. Not much filming just a few hours a day of rehearsals, sword choreography. Fight stuff."  
"You feel up to a drink?"  
Beaming smile, stunning light.  
"Sure!"  
"How bout I buy us dinner, would you mind eating at mine?"  
A shrug.  
"No, no protests."  
"You don't have to be at the studio early tomorrow?"  
Another smile, softer this time, the tiredness seeping back in.  
"No, just training tomorrow and that doesn't start till 4."

Lethargic rustlings and a sleepy yawn. Soft brown eyes. Sudden stillness. Blinking, looking around. A tightening around his shoulders then a scarlet blush.  
"I fell asleep!"  
Soft chuckle.  
"You were exhausted Orlando. I didn't mind."  
He realized he was still sitting, leaning heavily on Sean, using his shoulder as a pillow. Carefully he pulled away and Sean's hand slipped down to his waist. Comfortable though, warm, not awkward. He opened his mouth but Sean beat him to speech.  
"Why don't you stay here tonight? I know you could drive home but I'm not quite so sure you'd make it. You might fall asleep on the trip over."  
"I'll call a cab." Embarrassed.  
The arm tightened.  
"Stay here. It…it's been awhile since I've had anyone around. I'd like the company."  
Blinking, unsure and shocked.  
"Come on, keep an old man company."  
"You not an old man."  
"Alright keep a man company then."  
Warmth from his arm seeping in around his waist, hand splayed out over his hip.  
"Orlando?" Pause. "I really would appreciate it, you're not just imposing."  
Tilting his head to look up into Sean's eyes.  
"You're sure?"  
Nodding.  
"Yes I'm sure."  
He released the breath he didn't know he was holding.  
"Alright."

A moments pause in the dim light.  
"I'll just sleep out here then."  
Long pause.  
"I was thinking you could share my bed."  
There he'd finally spoken the words, now he just had to be still and wait if Orlando would really follow through with all his flirting.  
"I thought…I didn't think…you were interested."  
Hand stroking softly.  
"I wasn't sure it was such a good idea."  
"And now you do?"  
"I'm still not sure it's such a good idea."  
"But you just asked…"  
"I was thinking we could sleep."  
"Sleep?"  
"Just sleep."  
"Is that a good idea?" looking up to meet his eyes.  
"I like you Orlando." Soft.  
"I like you too Sean but…" so quiet, voice almost lost in the night.   
"But?"  
"Maybe this isn't such a good idea."  
Sean sighed.  
"Just stay, sleep and we'll decide in the morning."  
A quicksilver smile.  
"Isn't that a little…" flightless hands.   
"I want you to stay, just stay Orlando, that's all I want." Soft and serious.  
Hand touching knee then thigh, Sean's hand coming down to rest over it.  
"I'll stay." Barely whispered.  
"Thank you."

"I just don't want this to…go bad."  
"It won't. Orlando I like you, I respect you, we aren't just in this for the fucking, we're in this together."  
"I don't want to ruin this for you."  
"You won't. Come on, you're exhausted. Want to get you tucked away in bed before you fall asleep again."  
"Are you really sure, certain about me staying?"  
"Orlando." Soft. "You have to learn to just take me at my word. I asked you to stay, I don't want you driving home. You haven't started this. I have."  
Quiet.  
"I've never done this before."  
Sudden stillness.  
"You've never…"  
Orlando wouldn't meet his gaze.  
"Do you mean never been with a man or never…been with a colleague?"  
"Neither."  
Blinking into darkness.  
"I just assumed. I'm sorry Orlando, if you want to go…"  
Soft.  
"I don't want to go, that's the last thing…I want to stay…more than stay, but I've never…" flightless hands again.  
Gentle hand taking his.  
"I know now." Stroking. "Just sleep, come sleep."  
"Won't that…doesn't that…"sighing breath. "Doesn't that make this more than just fucking? Isn't that more dangerous? Won't Peter get…" searching for a word.  
"As long as we don't mess up the dynamic, he won't get upset. Most directors prefer it if you can avoid it but…it'll be alright. We're not doing anything stupid, we're not rushing into anything. As for…more dangerous…how?" slightly baffled.  
"That you like me. That you want more from me than just…fucking."  
"What do you want?"  
"I want to be here, with you."  
"Do you want this to just be…fucking?"  
Shaking his head violently.  
"NO…no. I don't just want that. I just…"  
"Have you ever been in love with a man?"  
Silence.  
"Orlando?" soft.  
"Once." Quiet.  
"What happened?"  
"I wouldn't sleep with him."  
"You mean fuck him? You wouldn't have sex with him?"  
Nodding.   
"So he left you?" Incredulous.  
More nodding.   
"Did he hurt you?" soft growling.  
Shock.  
"No…no he didn't…he just…got angry and left."  
"How long were you two together?"  
"Six months. But I was away at school and he was working, acting."  
"Anyone I know?"  
Frown of puzzlement.  
"No…at least…I don't think so."  
Stroking again. Gentle caresses.  
"I don't just want fucking Orlando, I do want more than that and maybe it's wrong of me to ask but I do. I don't just want your body, I don't just want to fuck you. I want more than that, I want to be with you."  
"But you're…"Blushing. "I'm just…" flightless hands.  
"Younger? Less famous?"  
Nodding, eyes on the floor.  
"I like you Orlando, right now, nothing else really matters."  
"But later."  
Sean sighed.  
"You're really scared of this."  
"I don't want to get hurt again, I don't want to fuck up the film."  
"We won't fuck up the film. And I can't promise you won't get hurt, it's just the way things are but I don't want to hurt you. I can promise that much."  
Silence.  
"Come to bed, just come and sleep."  
Nodding. Soft.  
"Alright."

He woke wrapped in warmth, snuggled deep into Sean's arms, content. Safe.  
"I could get used to this."  
Soft kiss pressed to his temple, a hand stroked down his back.


End file.
